


snowballs

by jilyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight, also yes i know its an original title leave me alone, winter!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilyss/pseuds/jilyss
Summary: James and Lily have a snowball fight - secret santa gift for @tomrlddle





	snowballs

Lily burst the the Gryffindor boys’ dorm, smiling triumphantly. James raises his eyebrows in question and Remus nearly fell off his bed at her sudden entrance. 

“It snowed last night,” She says, pulling a strand of hair out of her eyes. Sirius rolls his eyes at her. 

“Yes, we know, Lily. We had class in the greenhouses this morning.”

Lily grabs James’ arm and pulls him off his bed. His arm tingles at her touch, and her hand glows from his warmth. “Let’s go outside.” She looks up at him, and he puts a hand in his hair, smirking down at her. 

“Lily, it’s negative a million degrees outside, we can’t go out. Plus we’ve got Head duties, and newts and …” He trails off as she pouts just a little, enough to push him to the edge. Sirius and Peter, are already busy grabbing their coats, and tossing on labels. Even Remus sets his books to the side, and James groans as Lily walks away, smiling.  
“I’ll see you in a minute!” She hollers.

Within a few minutes, the majority of the seventh years are outside. Lily is bundled in a giant coat and a black scarf, with her hair pulled back in braids, and James has a bright orange scarf tucked around him. 

Sirius splits everyone into two teams, with Marlene, Sirius, Peter, Molly, and Lily on one team, and Dorcas, Remus, James and Fabian on the other. Lily begins to pack snow together quickly, throwing a few in the direction of the other team. Marlene begins a wall of packed snow, until a yell from the other side lifts her head. Fabian and James are charging toward them, dodging snowballs, and charming snow to fly at them. As they leap over the wall, Lily twists out of their reach and sprints toward the other fort, laughing as James slips and lands on his back. Fabian gives up on Lily and chases Marlene. He scrambles up and chases after, face red with effort, and a smile on his face coated with snow.

His long legs catch up to her a few seconds later. She tries to turn away, throwing a snowball over her shoulder, but he tackles her to the ground with an ‘oompf’. They  
land on the snow hard, but James is laying on top of her, and there faces are mere inches from each others.  
Lily can feel his warm breath and suddenly, the outside world seems to go quiet, and she can’t look away from his eyes. He forces a laugh and tries to roll off her, but she surges up, one hand behind his neck, and kisses him. His lips are chapped, and her’s are cold. He takes a second to respond, trying to protest, but quickly giving in. She runs a hand through his hair, cluttered with snowflakes, smiling. She’d waited a long time to do this, and she couldn’t quite believe it was happening. 

There was a shout from above them, and suddenly another body added to the pile. It was Sirius, and then Remus and Dorcas, shaking James off of Lily and telling them to get a room, and it was about time. Molly grabs Lily, who twists away from her grasp. Lily gets on her tiptoes, right next to James, and whispers “we’ll talk later,”, and winks.  
As she walks away, she can almost see him sigh and run a hand through his hair. Her face is red still, but now, it’s not just from the cold.


End file.
